


Cicatrices

by sara_f_black



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Ragnar Lothbrok/Aslaug, POV Ragnar Lothbrok, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Spoilers 2x09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora que tenía oportunidad de observarlo de nuevo, sabía que no era el mismo. Algo había cambiado. Faltaba algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado después del capítulo 2x09 Choices.

A Ragnar le gustaba mirar a Athelstan. Siempre le había gustado hacerlo, en especial en los primeros tiempos, cuando parecía tan fuera de lugar que era imposible no sonreír al verlo intentar calzar o al menos, sobrevivir. También lo había disfrutado después, cuando vestía y hablaba como uno de ellos, pero sin llegar a serlo por completo tampoco. Lo había extrañado tanto que le costaba definir qué era lo que más había echado de menos. 

Siempre había existido cierta suavidad en Athelstan que podía despreciar en otros hombres, pero en él quedaba bien. Tal vez los otros no estaban de acuerdo con él, pero eso a Ragnar le importaba poco, por no decir nada. 

De todas maneras Athelstan estaba allí por él, no por los demás. 

Sin embargo, el hombre que había regresado con él en esta ocasión, no era el mismo que había traído consigo la primera vez. Faltaba algo. 

No desconfiaba de él ni le reprochaba lo que hubiera hecho durante su ausencia, como había visto que muchos hacían al verlo subir al barco a su lado. Simplemente, ahora que tenía oportunidad de observarlo de nuevo, sabía que no era el mismo. Algo había cambiado. 

Lo notaba en muchas cosas. Detalles, tal vez insignificantes. Había una sombra de miedo y desasosiego en sus ojos que nunca había estado allí. Confusión, dudas, eso sí. Pero la angustia que latía ahora detrás de su pretendida calma era nueva. 

También estaban los escalofríos. Esos estremecimientos que lo recorrían en los momentos más inesperados, seguidos de sobresalto. Ragnar había notado la manera en que miraba a su alrededor con disimulo, como si esperara encontrar un terror oculto entre las miserias más cotidianas. 

Pero en especial, lo notaba en sus manos. Desde que lo había conocido le habían gustado las manos de Athelstan: finas, suaves y pequeñas, pero de todas formas masculinas y fuertes. Ni siquiera el trabajo duro en el campo ni el entrenamiento con espada y escudo se las habían hecho cambiar del todo. 

Ahora seguían siendo igual de ágiles, fuertes y pequeñas, pero había algo nuevo en ellas. Algo que sí resultaba estremecedor para Ragnar. Ese círculo irregular de piel arrugada y dañada que atraía su mirada como un imán. Evitaba hacerlo cuando Athelstan notaba que lo estaba viendo, pero el resto del tiempo seguía el signo en su mano con la mirada. 

La evidencia de heridas que causaban escalofríos en el propio Ragnar. Él podía aguantar algo peor. Todos ellos podían. Pero Athelstan, ¿por qué Athelstan? 

—No va a desaparecer si dejas de verlo —le dijo Aslaug un día, la sonrisa en sus labios desde que sentía que todo estaba bien otra vez. 

—¿No lo hará? —replicó Ragnar sin molestarse en evitar el tono de duda salir de sus labios. 

Su mujer lo besó en la mejilla y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Creía que le preocupaba la seguridad de Athelstan, y así era. Pero le preocupaban muchas cosas más que la posibilidad de que alguien lo matara en la noche por traidor. Ya se lo habían traído a dormir a casa por lo mismo y trataba de tenerlo siempre a la vista. 

Pero eso no lo solucionaba todo. 

No sólo le gustaba mirarlo. Había extrañado mucho hablar con él. Ahora, como en los viejos tiempos, podía escucharlo a hablar de costumbres y lugares nuevos para él. Poco a poco había comprendido que los sajones tampoco eran la gente de Athelstan exactamente y él también le estaba hablando de algunas cosas que había conocido apenas en esos últimos años. 

—¿Qué hacías para Ecbert exactamente? — le preguntó una noche, cuando ya estaban dentro de la casa y los demás dormían. 

No le pasó desapercibida la sombra de rubor que se esparció por el cuello y la cara de Athelstan. Había escuchado las bromas y los cuchicheos de los demás sobre el tipo de cosas que habría hecho para el rey, todas siguiendo la línea de lo que el rey Horik había señalado en su momento. 

Al parecer, Athelstan los había escuchado también. 

—Leía documentos viejos y los copiaba de nuevo —respondió como si no fuera algo importante—. Pergaminos, con historias de otras sociedades y culturas. Pintaba libros nuevos. 

Libros. Recordaba cómo había conocido a Athelstan, escondido intentando proteger uno. Ese había sido su trabajo antes, libros. 

—¿De religión? —preguntó con cierta reserva. 

A estas alturas le daba igual en qué creyera Athelstan mientras estuviera con él. Sin embargo, el hombre negó. 

—No. Eran de otras cosas. Sobre una sociedad diferente. Su manera de pensar, de vivir, de luchar… 

—¿Luchar? ¿Aprenden a luchar de un libro? Es ridículo —exclamó con una sonrisa de desdén de pensarlo. La única forma de aprender era con las armas en las manos y sangre. 

Sin embargo, notó que Athelstan parecía incómodo con el tema. 

—Pensé que tal vez te gustaría saber cómo peleaban —dijo evitando su mirada. 

Ragnar se encogió de hombros. 

—No puede hacer daño oírlo —dijo. Aunque fuera una idea ridícula le gustaba escuchar a Athelstan. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre al escucharlo. Sin embargo, no empezó a contarle nada y se desvaneció pronto. Parecía distraído en sus pensamientos. O tal vez sólo estaba cansado. Después de todo era tarde. 

El silencio no era incómodo, aunque podía llegar a volverse pesado. Ragnar lo examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada y se detuvo en su pecho. 

—Ya no llevas la… — dibujó la cruz sobre su pecho con un movimiento vago y perezoso, pero sabía que Athelstan lo había entendido. 

Notó como se estrechaba las manos, los dedos de una sobre la fea cicatriz en la otra. 

—La dejé —declaró con resolución. Luego, sin embargo, resopló y bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos—. Ya no la necesito. 

Sus ojos se quedaron allí. Era la primera vez desde su llegada en que Ragnar lo veía contemplarse las heridas. Hasta ahora, lo había evitado todo el tiempo. 

Justo ahí, por un momento, Ragnar notó la sombra de angustia de nuevo. 

Impulsivamente se adelantó y le tomó las manos. Athelstan levantó la vista, entre sorprendido y asustado, mientras él disfrutaba por un momento del contraste entre el tacto y el peso de aquellas manos entre las suyas. Luego, con ambos pulgares, acarició la cicatriz en cada una.

Cuando Athelstan intentó retirarlas, no se lo permitió. 

—¿Qué son estas? 

—Cicatrices —replicó Athelstan de manera innecesaria. Ragnar lanzó una risita burlona para hacérselo notar—. Me castigaron por haber renunciado a mi fe. 

Volvió a acariciar ambas cicatrices, tal vez tomándose más tiempo del necesario para ello. Notó como los ojos de Athelstan lo buscan curiosos y se retraían a la vez. 

—Apuesto a que nos extrañaste. 

Las manos de Athelstan se cerraron en un acto reflejo, estrechando las suyas al tiempo que resoplaba. 

—Por supuesto —musitó, pero no parecía dispuesto a dar más detalles al respecto. 

Ragnar dejó ir sus manos de mala gana. Athelstan tampoco las retiró de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo se dirigió hacia su extremo de la habitación. Lo siguió de inmediato, no tenía ganas de dejarlo todavía. 

—Pensé que hacía lo correcto al quedarme —dijo Athelstan finalmente, con ese tono solemne de quien necesita confesar algo. Maldijo mentalmente a Ecbert y todos los suyos por haberlo hecho retroceder tanto. Tenía años de no ver al monje tan lleno de conflictos como lo tenía frente a sí en ese momento—. Sabía que querías la alianza con el rey, las tierras… El rey Horik no podría haberlo hecho solo porque no conocía el idioma, tú tenías que venirte a casa. Pensé que podría ayudar y cuando volvieras podrías hacer el trato. 

Tras pensar un momento lo que había dicho, Ragnar rió. Athelstan le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión. 

—¿Te das cuenta de que eso fue lo que sucedió? —le señaló para aclarar por qué le hacían gracia sus palabras.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que arrancó un inicio de sonrisa de él. La misma que le había visto cuando se había encontrado realmente de regreso a Kattegat. Ragnar había estado seguro hasta ese momento de que Athelstan no se iba a arrepentir de haber dejado el reino de Wessex: había vuelto a casa. Sin embargo, en los momentos en que no estaba en medio del grupo o hablando con Torstein, costaba mucho verlo sonreír. Ya no sonreía como antes. 

—Con más inconvenientes de los esperados —admitió finalmente, levantando la mano y mirando con un aire menos pesaroso la cicatriz. 

El momento relajado se rompió cuando un ruido inesperado afuera hizo a Athelstan girarse con sobresalto, como si quisiera ver hacia fuera y localizar qué había sido. 

Miedo. 

Ragnar volvió a romper la distancia entre ellos y le puso una mano en el hombro. 

—No deberías preocuparte. Ya aprendieron qué les sucede a quien intenta hacerle daño a los míos de alguna manera. 

Sonrió para sí cuando lo sintió ceder bajo su brazo y apoyarse en su costado. Athelstan lo miró de reojo pero no se apartó. La curiosidad y el interés brillaban en su mirada, dejando de lado la inquietud. Le creía, pero quería saber más. 

Sí. Aquello era lo que había echado de menos. El abierto y sediento interés que mostraba Athelstan por todo lo que lo rodeaba y nunca parecía saciado. Su hambre por todo lo que podía aprender. La confianza que había nacido de donde sólo había miedo y desconfianza cuando se habían conocido. 

Ragnar le sonrió. A pesar de las cicatrices, Athelstan estaba de vuelta y la manera en que lo miraba expectante en ese momento era justo como le gustaba.


End file.
